Happy New Year
by SiriusMoonPuppy
Summary: Remus J. Lupin-Black, the husband of Sirius Black, is celebrating New Year alone due to some circumstances and this is the first year Remus is welcoming the new year alone in a while. What will he do? R&R! SBRL! AU! Slight MPReg...One Shot!


Happy New Year…

One Shot! AU and mentioned MPreg

Summary: Remus J. Lupin – Black, husband to the one and only Sirius Black, is left alone on a cold night that just happens to be New Year and this is the first time in years that Remus is left alone to welcome the new year! What will he do in his time of vulnerability (due to the preg. Of course)? R&R! Sirius is in here too…somewhere xD!

Author's Note: Hey!! Lolz I know I haven't been updating my other story a.k.a. Love Me Love Me Not lately, but I've been really busy with school and Christmas! Add to that my father's birthday is right on the beginning of the year - grins – I can't believe it's 2005 – stares at the calendar – I mean to me it feels like it's still 2004…does anyone else feel like that? We probably all do, but anyhoo, I made this ficlet up like 45 minutes before the ball dropped so I wasn't able to put it up then…but least it's still 1/1/05 when I'm putting this beauty up –winks winks- (actually I don't even know if it's really all that good haha) Well enjoy! And whoever reads this and reads LMLMN, I'm sorry! But I'll try to update that fic soon!

* * *

Standing up slowly, Remus put a hand behind his back, sighing and rubbing and gently. He was getting frequent back pains that followed him throughout his first two weeks of his pregnancy accompanied by the nausea. These two problems were enough for Remus just to give up on the New Years celebration…not only that, his husband was going to be at work all day due to the sudden call for all aurors to meet. This made it even worse for Remus…it was after all, his first time spending New Years alone after such a long time. Sirius had always made sure to keep this day free just to welcome in the new year with his lover, but right when Remus needed him most, he had to go to work…

The auburn hair man shook his head at his own silliness. Sirius had to go because he was called! Not because he was getting bored with Remus…that he was sick of waiting for sex for the last few weeks… Biting his lip, Remus sighed and stared out of the window towards the clear sky. _Now I'm getting insecure, damn this pregnancy…I wish Sirius could have stayed home today though. The mood swings seems to be worse today and I needed him more than his work does! Ugh, great now I'm whining…I know it's not Sirius's fault, but I really did wish he had refused the call. Merlin, Sirius I need you…_

Remus closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, not wanting to sit until the slight ache in his back would go away. "I wonder if he's missing me…?" He murmured to himself, opening his eyes again and staring into the darkness.

"Pining after him isn't going to help you, Remus. Just go get a small cup of tea, walk into the living room, sit down and rest. Hmm…maybe even wait for him to come back…" Remus whispered to himself as he pushed himself off of the wall, walking towards the kitchen, maneuvering around the objects in the dark with ease from years of living in the same house.

He sighed and stepped into the large kitchen, somehow it looked even more deserted now that Sirius was out; or maybe it's just his imagination playing tricks on him again? "I really shouldn't be alone right now…Merlin, I'm starting to talk to myself again." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked over to the cabinets, tiptoeing to open a cabinet and grab a small bag of tea with one hand while the other hand grabbed at a simple white cup rimmed with gold.

After gathering his supplies and setting the kettle of water onto the stove to boil, Remus went over to a chair to sit down while he waited for the water to boil. He rested his folded arms on top of the wooden table and placed his head on them, his body shivering slightly from the cold.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the sound of the kettle whistling loudly woke Remus up suddenly, scaring the daylights out of him. When did he fall asleep? Remus blinked and glanced around, frowning and standing up quickly. The water! Shoot, he wasn't supposed to fall asleep at all! What kind of father to be is he?!

Standing up quickly, Remus rushed over to the stove and quickly turned off the gas, biting his lip and took the kettle off of the heat quickly, making sure not to burn himself on the hot handle. He set the kettle down on a pad quickly, sighing and winced, biting his lip in pain when a bit of hot water spilt onto his right hand. He walked over to the sink, shaking his hand out, and turned on the cold water on full force, putting his hand under the flow of water so that it won't get burnt. He sighed and leaned against the sink, biting his lip and wiping his eyes quickly, trying not to let his sudden mood swing get the best of him. But then again, he always did crave attention just to know that he wasn't alone in the world and right when he was most vulnerable (a.k.a. pregnancy), Sirius had to leave him!

Remus glared at the wall in front of him, frowning and thought of all the bad things that had happened today. First, he wakes up to a row of nausea, which caused him to have quite a nice meeting with the toilet ugh…Second, he walks out of the bathroom, to see Sirius nice and warm in bed! What kind of partner is he?! Isn't he suppose to come in to see how his PREGNANT husband and not be staying in bed while his DEAR husband was throwing up? Damn that man, Remus couldn't even get angry at that, but the last straw was when Sirius promised to stay home tonight and he just upped and leaved when the stupid Merlin damned Ministry of Magic called for him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Ministry! I hate you!! I want my Siri back!!!"

"That's not going to help, darling."

Remus glanced around the kitchen to stare at a painting that Sirius randomly bought at Diagon Alley, wiping his tears away quickly and sniffling. "I know it won't, but I still have to try it…I just wanted him for this one night and they still had to take him away! That's so unfair…!" He whined to the painting, trying to shake off his depression by complaining to anything, even if it was a painting.

"Of course, sweetheart, but it's his job, you can't blame him for that. Besides Sirius love you so much and is probably worrying about you right now. "The painting of a young girl in a white silky robe said, smiling kindly at Remus.

Remus nodded and smiled weakly, "I hope so…" He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "Don't tell Sirius that I cried over something so stupid, okay?"

The young girl nodded and smiled brightly, "Okay…I think you should do something for your hand, it's going to sting later on." She tilted her head slightly, her wavy brown hair falling to frame her face.

"Yeah…" He murmured back, smiling softly and held his hand to his chest, cradling it with his other hand. "Thank you, what's your name by the way?" Remus blinked and stared at the painting in surprise, realizing that he never knew the young girl's name before. He was the one who refused to buy the painting after all and decided that since he didn't want it before, he wasn't going to want it later on, well until she just comforted him.

"Madeline Engelbert and you're welcome." She smiled warmly, nodding.

Remus smiled kindly back and nodded as well, silently thanking her again for helping him with his mild depression before walking into the bathroom and opening the cabinet to reveal a first aid kit which he took out to the kitchen with him. He stood at the counter, next to the sink where he washed his hand with cold water again before drying it with a soft towel. He then took out a soft wrap to wrap around his hand with a small ice packet in it to keep his hand cool. _At least that's over with…now for the tea, then it's just waiting for Sirius to come back then. _

* * *

A few minutes later, Remus was staring at the kettle with a wary expression, almost afraid to touch the small harmless object again, but once he did, helooked over his shoulderandsmiled at Madeline softlybefore pouring the hot water into his cup with the tea bag hanging from the side. Quietly he took out a small dish to rest his cup on while he turned around to face Madeline. "Happy New Year." He murmured to the young girl, smiling warmly before walking back into the living room to sit down on the couch and stretching out after putting a small pillow to support his back.

Remus placed the small dish onto the coffee table before sitting up straighter and resting against the couch, sighing in content after the strain on his back was lessened ever so slightly. He glanced up at the clock quickly, sipping his tea while he was at it but was careful not to burn himself while he drank the tea.

_11: 55…I'm really spending New Year alone…_

"Siri…" Remus sighed, cradling the cup in his hand and glanced out of the window, staring at the crescent moon and drinking the rest of his cup before setting the cup down onto the dish on the table. Shivering, Remus wrapped his arms around himself. "It's cold…" He slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his the couch, listening to the distant sounds of the fireworks exploding to signal the new year and he smiled bitterly. "Happy New Year to me…" Remus quietly fell asleep alone, not being able to stay up to wait for his only love.

* * *

About two hours later, the sound of keys clicking together and a door opening and closing was heard. A few minutes after that, the sound of socked feet moving against wood was heard until the sight of a tall ebony hair male with pale skin was revealed in the doorway to the living room.

"Remmy…?" Sirius whispered and smiled softly, in the middle of taking his black long trench coat off. He quickly blinked at the sight of his husband sitting on the couch, sleeping with his head slightly tilted to the side. Though the image was quite nice, Remus's back wasn't going to very grateful for the position.

Silently Sirius walked over to Remus's sleeping form and kneeled down beside him, taking his hands into his own gently and kissing them, raising an eyebrow when he felt a rough material against his lips. _Well…that certainly wasn't there this morning…_

He frowned and moved his hands and Remus's hands into the moonlight, frowning even more when he saw the bandaged hand. Raising an eyebrow, Sirius straightened up and bit his lip, "Shoot, maybe I shouldn't have left him alone after all." He sighed and ran his hand through his long black hair, staring down at his lover.

A few seconds of staring, Sirius knelt down beside Remus again and reached up with his hand to cup Remus's cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb gently. "Rem…Remmy…wake up, Remus."

Remus wrinkled his nose cutely and curled up, turning away from Sirius and pulled his hands away from Sirius's and held them against his chest. Did he just hear Sirius's voice? Course not, Siri's at work right now. Frowning at the next whisper of his voice in that oh so tempting voice, Remus started to doubt that this all just was a dream and so to find out the truth, Remus found himself blinking his golden brown eyes open to stare at Sirius's deep ocean blue ones. "Padfoot…?"

"Aah…finally, my love, I never knew you were such a stubborn sleeper." Sirius teased lightly, running his fingers through golden-brown locks.

Remus pouted in return and rubbed his eyes to wipe away any traces of sleep, oblivious to how cute he was appearing to Sirius right now. "I thought I was dreaming…" He murmured, curling up more and resting his feet on the couch with his folded arms placed on top of his knees while he buried his face into his arms, blushing lightly.

"Awww you were dreaming of me? How sweet! Hehe, I never knew you love me so much, Remmy."

Blushing more, Remus turned his head slightly to glance up at Sirius, "Maybe…"

Sirius smiled in return and pulled Remus into a loose hug, "Hey love…I'm sorry for not being here with you tonight…"

"…It's alright…" Remus whispered and leaned against Sirius more with his head resting against his warm chest as he traced small patterns onto Sirius's chest with his finger, his other hand clenching onto Sirius's shirt.

"No, it's not…! I promised you and then my stupid job had to drag me away from you once again. I should just tell them to go off and blow themselves for all I care, ugh damnit…I just wish I wouldn't have to break a promise to you at all…"

"Well then, make it up to me. Let me know how sincere your words are, Sirius. I want to see action…for now, words aren't enough..." Remus whispered, brushing his fingers against Sirius's lips lightly.

"…Are you sure we can do it?" Sirius murmured back and kissed each fingertip gently, holding onto Remus's wrist with one of his hands. "The doctor did tell us not to do something too...hmm, adventurous?"

Remus smiled and leaned back, slowly inching to lie down on the couch pulling Sirius on top of him, but not fully flat on him due to the small bulge that appeared during his pregnancy. "Just take it slow…and be gentle?"

Sirius inched down and kissed Remus on the mouth softly, almost like a brush of lips only. "I'll try…"

"Mmmhmm…" Remus hummed out softly, not even bothering with words and hooked a hand behind Sirius's neck, pulling him down slightly while burying his other hand into the long hair.

Sirius ran his hand up Remus's shirt, brushing his fingers against the small curve that signaled the fact that yes, Remus was definitely pregnant, and was going to have his child sooner than he expected, but he loves every minute of it.

The ebony hair man pushed his lover's shirt up even more and leaned down to kiss the exposed skin, smiling when he felt the small shivers of pleasure wrack the slender form. Yup, this was definitely how he wanted the new year to start.

Sirius smirked and moved upward to kiss Remus passionately, happily delving into Remus's willing mouth before breaking the kiss, panting quietly and staring at his partner for life. "So…am I forgiven yet?"

"Almost." Remus smiled and pulled Sirius down for another kiss. "…Mmm, Happy New Year, Paddy"

Sirius grinned and licked at Remus's lips, "Happy New Year, Moony…"

* * *

AN: Happy New Year to all!! - kisses and huggies – …I was going to do a sex scene, but got too lazy xD…sorry! It woulda been bad anyways – sighs – Oh yeah, due to laziness, I didn't read the story over so please forgive me for the mistakes! – bows and pouts – 


End file.
